1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to casino card games in which indicia bearing cards are intended to be combined interactively based upon their indicia, and wherein an ultimate outcome of the game depends on the relative odds of a combination of cards, given a random distribution of cards to a participant, and in particular to a game of blackjack involving side bets on the combinations of cards received by a participant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casinos and other gambling establishments offer many games of chance for players to participate in. In particular, card games such as blackjack are especially popular with players, who bet on the outcome of each hand, in which the player's hand beats the dealer's hand. However, conventional versions of blackjack, with only one primary bet, offer limited betting options to players. Additional betting options would beneficially increase the player's interest and involvement in the blackjack game.